


Frozen Wedding

by MamiKali20



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Anna and Kristoff Finally Say I Do
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Frozen Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story for my sweet friend whom is like a twin sister to me. We've found each other through a mutual friend but became close through our love of Sailor Moon and other Animes from back in 2014. She's been by my side through the good and bad times and I want to dedicate this story to her with all of my heart and soul. I hope you find your Kristoff soon and you have the wedding you always dreamed of. I wish with all my heart and soul I could give you a gift like the one Elsa gives Anna in this story so you could easily see your beloved mother in an instant. I love you my Anna, your Elsa.
> 
> Disclaimer: Frozen and it's Charachters are own by Disney and Disney Company. No profit is made with this story. For entertainment porpuse only.

It was the day of Anna and Kriftoff wedding day. The castle and kingdom were bustling. Way too many people where coming from not only Arendelle but other kingdoms as well. 

Elsa was on her water horse on her way to be by her sisters side. She delayed and wasn't there sooner for the gift she made for her sister was truly special and marvelous. She had been working hard on it for months actually since she knew of the engagement this was her secret only meant for Anna. 

When she arrived everyone let her pass through  
She walked through the familiar halls and corridors. She got in front what was Anna's room. Anna refused to take her parents room or Elsa's. Plus if Elsa visited she wanted her to have her own place still she could stay. She knocked on the door and cracked it open a bit.

"Hey Anna"

"Oh hiiii how delightful to see you Elsa. Anna is looking marvelous she's uh does look a little nervous though but I'm sure she'll be alright with you here" Olaf said.

Elsa smiled and patted Olafs head.

"Anna whats wrong? Is your wedding day."

"I know but this is truly something I wish mom and dad where here for. Daddy can't give me away and mom didn't do my hair or helped me pick a dress I'm not saying I'm not excited or happy. But this is … I miss them Elsa I miss you too glad you made it" Anna said hugging her sister tight crying on her chest.

Elsa understood and held her sister close. "I know is hard but I'll give you away. Anna even though they are not here Phisically they are here with us in our hearts. I miss them too. But know I love you. Your not just my sister by blood. But you're my sister by heart. I'll always be with you in fact I brought you a special wedding/sisterly gift. Been working on it for months."

Elsa got excited opening a crystal box containing a magical ice Crystal heart pendant and neckless. It shone pink , purple and blue with light that was warm and inviting. 

"Let me put it on you"Elsa motioned for Elsa to turn around. Anna did excitedly. Her hair being up in and up do it was easy to do. She had a crown tiara on her head. A small short see through white vail. Elsa put it on her and locked it safely.

"Ok turn around and say "Love Never Falters""

Anna turned around touched the heart and said "Love Never Falters" and in an instant her parents showed up in a light show like the crystals cave in Elsa's place. Elsa had given her a piece of her magic domain so Anna too could have her parents should she need to see them.

Anna began crying and hugged Elsa tight.

"Thank you. That's the best gift I ever gotten I love you so much sis."

"No matter the distance ,no matter how far, you'll always be in my heart Anna I'll always love you no matter what" Elsa kissed the top of her head. Olaf watched from the crack of the door and cried softly with a smile.

Kristoff wasn't all that cool or collected.he He was a sweaty mess. He talked to Sven but for once he didn't even make any voice he was expecting Sven to actually talk back. Sven tried to call him down as best he could. He gave him a glass of water by pushing it with his hoof towards him.cause Kristoff drank it in one gulp.

"Okay I'm ready Sven no idea why I'm so terrified this is the woman I love with all my heart and I'd do anything for even give up my life for yet here I'm a nervous wreck. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" He said grabbing Sven face invading his personal space.

Sven just stared and rubbed his nose on him. 

"It's going to be alright Kristoff ,Anna loooves you" Kristoff said as if he were Sven.

They left the room and went into the coronation room where the wedding would be held in just a few moments. Sven was going to be Kristoff Best Man.

The coronation room was brimming with people among them Rapunzel , and her husband Eugene were present for the wedding. Especially since Rapunzel was their cousin. 

Elsa offered her arm to Anna. "You ready to do the next right thing?" Elsa smiled at her sister lovingly.

"Yes I am ready, plus with this pendant I feel like mom and dad are with me on this day" Anna said lovingly.

"Good go on Olaf open the doors and throw the flower petals" Elsa said to Olaf.

"Aaah yes the flowers I love being the flower gilr" Olaf started throwing flower petals everywhere.

Both Elsa and Anna chuckled at this.

Soon the wedding march started and Anna and Elsa began walking. Elsa wore a light blue dress that looked like if it was clear water. 

Anna wore a beautiful white dress that look almost Victorian type. With beautiful embroidery. She looked like a me lady ready to become a queen which she was a better queen now with Kristoff ready to become her king officially.

Kristoff looked at her and she was the single person in the room full of thousands and Elsa. All he had eyes and love for was Anna. When finally Elsa arrived with Anna she kissed Anna's cheek and handed her to Kristoff. "I trust you'll take good care of her as always and the kingdom my brother" She smiled and went to next to Olaf who also had the wedding rings. 

They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. The priest welcomed everyone and asked if anyone was opposed to the marriage to speak now or forever hold your peace. Of course no one said anything and thus he said a few words then came the moment if the vows and exchange of wedding rings.

Kristoff took the ring that was for Anna and said"My beautiful Anna, you're my day of sunshine in a gloomy winter. You brighten up my life and I promise I'll do anything to protect that smile and laughter you pose as deep in your soul. Your uniqueness and pure heart are now mine to keep and I love you forevermore"  
He put on the ring on her.

Anna smiled and took the ring that's for Kristoff and said:"My dear Kristoff there's no other man I could ever love more than you. You keep me warm in the coldest of Winters. You make me laugh and smile. You have a heart of gold and I want to keep it safe locked away in my own heart forevermore" She placed his ring in his finger.

The priest announced them husband and wife and they proceeded to kiss their first kiss as man and wife. Everyone cheered and Elsa was a mess crying as was Olaf.

Then they walked toward the reception area which was both inside and outside the castle. They went outside and waved at everyone. Together. Elsa stood behind looking and smiling she was right to make Anna Queen and now together with Kristoff she would make an even more amazing Queen with her King.

Yes this would be a brand new era for Arendelle but it would be glorious.

The End


End file.
